Late Night Snack
by SilverLight05
Summary: Sequel to Untitled. A pregnant Valentina forces her husband, Sirius Black, to get her a late nigh snack. Oneshot


**A/N: I decided to do a one-shot sequel to the one-shot _Untitled_. Maybe there will be more one-shots, but for now, I couldn't get this out of my head. So here you are.**

**Late Night Snacks**

'Please_, I really want some mint-chocolate chip ice cream!'_

The words of eight and a half pregnant Valentina Black echoed through her husband, Sirius Black mind. She, at first, pleaded, cooed, and tried to seduce. But when Sirius didn't want to get up at two in the morning to go out and get some ice cream for her, Valentina had begun to cry, saying that he doesn't love her anymore because she was pregnant.

Reluctantly, Sirius got out of bed, his wife smiling and giving him a kiss as he put on his shoes and shirt on. And because he was taking so long to put on his shirt, Valentina began to push him off the bed, Sirius grumbling he was on his way. So now, he was at the Muggle store that was open twenty-four/seven, walking down the frozen aisle for some ice cream.

At the end of the aisle, Sirius nodded to a tired-looking Muggle. He nodded back, also wearing his pajamas. He opened the glass door that led to a variety of ice cream and took hold of a twelve gallon butter-pecan ice cream. Still holding the door, Sirius also took hold of a twelve gallon mint-chocolate chip ice cream. The both of them walked back down the aisle towards the cashiers to quickly get home and catch what little sleep they can get.

"Pregnant wife?" Sirius asked, though, he didn't really need to.

The man shook his head, giving his thanks to Sirius as he let him go in line first.

"No, pregnant sister," He grumbled.

Sirius gave a small, short chuckle, shaking his head. The man looked at the wizard, wondering what was so funny—as did the old woman at the register.

"Women… why do they have to crave something in the middle of the night while pregnant? They eat enough during the day."

Both men laughed, shaking their heads. But they quickly stopped when the Muggle was about to pay for the ice cream they saw the glare from the old woman. They both gulped, smiling nervously.

"Honestly, saying such things about your wife and your sister. Being pregnant is a blessing! Men today, they don't appreciate women today." She grumbled, ringing up Sirius ice cream.

Sirius quickly paid the woman and both men quickly walked out of the store, not really wanting to get lectured any further from the old woman. They both stopped in front of the doors, each parked at either end in front of the store. Though, Sirius Apparated at the other side of the store.

"Perhaps we'll see each other again in the middle of the night?" The Muggle said to Sirius with a smile.

Sirius chuckled, nodding. "Yeah, though my wife is eight and a half pregnant, so I might not be coming as often."

The Muggle sighed tiredly. "My sister is only five months."

Sirius hissed, cringing. "Truth be told, the next couple of months won't be easy, man."

The Muggle groaned, looking up to the heavens. "Why did Emma had to meet that good for nothing asshole for?" He looked back at Sirius and shrugged, "I guess this is so long."

Sirius nodded, shaking the man's hand. "Yes, until my wife is pregnant again, as your sister."

"God, I hope not!" He grumbled, walking towards his car.

Shaking his head once more with a smile, Sirius quickly rounded the store and Apparated home to his waiting wife. He walked over to the kitchen first to pick up a spoon then walked towards their bedroom, Valentina's face quickly lighting up at the sight of the ice cream in her husband's face. Sirius leaned down to kiss his wife, but she just took hold of the ice cream and the spoon, quickly digging into the midnight snack.

Sirius gave a kiss into the air, before walking around to his side of the bed. He took off his shirt and shoes, lying back down on the bed. He was about to close his eyes when his wife (with some difficulties, mind you) leaned down and gave him a long, sweet (literally) kiss.

"Thank you, amor." She whispered against his lips.

Sirius smiled, taking hold of the back of her head before she can move away. "You're welcome, luv." He whispered back before kissing her deeply, tasting the mint-chocolate chip upon her lips.

**A/N: What did you think? Just something short and sweet. Well, please review!**


End file.
